Pasado & Futuro
by Little Hope
Summary: One shot. Después de tantos encuentros en lugares menos esperados. Se reencuentran nuevamente en una tragedia. Una historia que en mi opinión enseña que el destino siempre juega con los enamorados.
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciòn: **_Los personajes son de Meyer. . .  
><em>

_**Antologia – Shakira**_

_**Leer: **Escucha la canciòn que esta arriba.  
><em>

_:))_

**Nuestro primer encuentro, ambos ignorantes en ese tiempo de lo que pasaria en el futuro.**

_Ella corria, se hacia tarde. _

_Tenia que llegar a tiempo. Era el gran dia. Cruzo la reja que la separaba de la entrada de la casa de su novio, apresurada camino de prisa hacia las grandes puertas de roble. En cuanto entro, sonrio al verlo junto con su familia y amigos. _

_-Llegas tarde. -dijo levantandose._

_Cohinbida le contesto. -Lo siento. -se acerco a èl y lo abrazo. -Me quede dormida._

_Su novio rio. -Lo supuse._

_La fiesta transcurrio, fue a la hora del brindiz, que lo vio por primera vez. Llevaba unos jeans desgastados, una camisa de botones negra y su pelo despeinado. Sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalòn, se le veia cansado y tan fuera de lugar._

_-Hey. -escucho a su novio gritar._

_Èl volteo hacia donde estaba ella, pero su mirada solo se fijo en ella por un instante._

_-¿Mike?¿Donde te habias metido? -pregunto èl al acercarse a ellos._

_Ella sintio el brazo de su novio rodeandola. - Hola a ti tambien Edward. _

_Edward, asi te llamas... pensò ella. _

_-Mira te presento a mi chica. _

_Nuestras miradas se encontraron. -Hola. -saludo._

_El asintio, abrio la boca para contestarle... -Edward te importa que hablemos. -interrumpio su novio._

_El negò, ambos se despidieron de ella y caminaron hacia las afueras de la casa. _

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

**La segunda vez que nos vimos fue por esa tragedia que ocurrio.**

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_Su mirada pasaba de los invitados al ataud color rosa. El cuerpo sin vida de su amiga estaba ahi, con un vestido blanco, ese que tenia una rosa en la orilla, demaciado sencillo y aun asi su favorito. Su novio seguia inmovil a su lado. El reverendo recitaba palabras que a sus oidos le parecian vacias. Observo como la gente iba acercandose al ataud, sintio la mano de èl envolver la suya, sintio como la estiraba, èl habia dado un paso adelante._

_Ella lo miro, èl queria volver a verla. _

_Ambos se acercaron despacio, las personas que estaban con ella, se hacian un lado y los veia con tristeza._

_Ella no queria volver a verla, pero aun asi se acerco. Queria recordarla como era antes. A ella le hubiera gustado eso._

_Lagrimas silenciosas caian, ella estaba ireconocible, no habia rastro de ese cabello negro como la noche, su cara estaba maquillada como a ella le encantaba maquillarse. Ella seguia viendola en silencio, escuchaba los susurros de su novio. Se despedia. Sintio como la mano de èl dejaba la suya, su mirada fue a sus manos, èl saco una tela de su bolsillo trasero. _

_Era un pañuelo, miro como su novio lo extendia en frente y empezaba a doblarlo en forma de triangulo, era de la marca favorita de su amiga. _

_No habia vidrio en el ataud, y aun si lo hubiera, ella sabia que su novio se hubiera atrevido a abrir el ataud completo. Observo como las manos de èl -temblorosas- iban hacia su amiga, para colocar el pañuelo en su cabeza._

_-Ahora estas mas preciosa. -escucho que decia._

_Despidiendose de un beso en la mejilla de ella, se dio la vuelta y se alejo unos pasos atras._

_Ella se quedo sola, sentia las miradas de la gente, susurrandole palabras de despedida y quitandose el collar de su cuello, delicadamente -como si ella aun sintiera- lo dejo en su mano. Ella, camino despacio con su novio, situandose en el lugar donde se encontraban antes, escucho como la mùsica se hacia presente. Y recordo, que su amiga habia pedido eso en una de las conversaciones que tuvieron en familia._

_-Demaciado deprimente. -escucho que decian atras de ella._

_Una risa ronca atras de ella rezono. -Es su canciòn favorita... pero,¿Michael Jackson?_

_-Le gustaba. . . -su novio hablo. -Es una suerte que no escogio la de Thriller._

_Ella rio. -Te imaginas, el reverendo estuviera bailando como zombie. _

_Èl rio, junto con los demas. _

_Y de nuevo sintio su mano envolver la suya. _

_. . . ._

_Poco a poco la gente se iba, familiares y amigos se despedian apresuradamente, evitando palabras de consuelo, y deteniendose tan solo un instante para firmar el libro. _

_-Se acabo. -susurro Mike._

_Ella lo miro. -¿Nos vamos?_

_El tan solo nego, ignorando que ella estaba a su lado, camino hacia donde tan solo unos minutos antes estaba el ataud. Ella lo siguio._

_Êl se sento en el suelo, poco le importaba si su traje blanco se manchaba. _

_-Mike. -una voz aterciopelada quebro el silencio que se habia formado._

_Su novio miro hacia arriba, se puso de pie y miro a su amigo. No hubo falta decir nada, ambos se abrazaron sin decir nada. _

_Ella moria por dentro, pero entendia que no solo era su amiga la que estaba sepultada, sino tambien su cuñada._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hubo otras fechas, donde pude verte de nuevo, seguia ignorando que iba a sentir algo por ti, pero aun asi solo eran simples saludos.

**& una nueva tragedia hizo que rompieramos la tradiciòn.**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Ella observo su rostro, estaba palido, se habia despedido de èl, ella aun no podia creer que todas esas palabras de despedida y dirigidas al resto de los invitados habian salido de sus labios. ¿por què ella? ¿Por què no la madre de èl? No sabia la respuesta. Pero, lo hizo. _

_El ataud se fue cerrando, los sollozos de los presentes aumentaron. Aun no creia que èl estaba muerto, pensaba que iba a salir de ahi en cualquier momento diciendo "Era broma, siento decepcionarlos"._

_Como siempre, la gente se despedia, sintiendose incomoda camino lentamente tratando de pasar desapercibida, una completa tonteria ya que era la unica que vestia de blanco. Logro llegar hasta la cocina, estaba sola. Con sus manos temblorosas tomo una taza y se sirvio un poco de agua, escucho pasos, pero no voltio._

_-Hola.- dijo una voz atras de ella._

_Ella se giro y asintio._

_-Necesitas sentarte. _

_Ella fruncio el seño. -Estoi bien._

_El camino hasta ella. -Pareces que te desmayaras en cualquier momento._

_El la tomo de la mano y la llevo a uno de los banquillos, la ayudo a sentarse y se situo a su lado._

_Ella lo miro. -Estoy bien. - volvio a repetirle._

_-No lo parece._

_-Pero...-iba a comenzar a replicar cuando una de sus amigas llega y la lleva junto con los demas. Solo escucho como Edward se despedia de ella._

_Al parecer no iba a estar sola._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Sinceramente no esperaba verte de nuevo.**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Bella suspiro mirando a su alrededor, se encontraba a kilometros de su casa, en un restaurante._

_Esa noche no habia logrado conciliar el sueño, por eso en cuanto notò que afuera ya habia amanecido, se levanto y empezo arreglarse, al ver que nadie notaba que estaba despierta, se colgo su bolso y salio afuera. Solo iba a caminar, pero termino en ese restaurante._

_-Se le ofrece algo mas ¿señorita? _

_Ella miro al mesero. -Mas cafè, por favor._

_Observo como el liquido obscuro llenaba su taza, despues escucho como el mesero se despedia y recogia el plato donde habia estado su desayuno._

_Bebio un sorbo de su cafè y se maldigo en silencio por no haberle soplado. _

_Escucho su celular sonar con su tono favorito "Hotel California". _

_-¿Dondè estas? - escucho en cuanto contesto._

_-Oh, mamà... estoi en un restaurante._

_-¿Porquè no avisaste? - le regaño._

_-Estaban dormidos. _

_-No dormiste de nuevo._

_Bella se mordio el labio. _

_-¿En què restaurante? Me bañare e ire por ti, por que necesito que me acompañes a una cita. _

_Ella suspiro. -En el sanborn's, de la plaza Eclipse, hablame cuando estes afuera._

_-No vuelvas hacer esto Isabella. _

_-Ok mamà. -espero a que colgara y cerro su celular. _

_No era la primera vez que esto sucedia. _

_. . . . ._

_Con sus manos alredor de la taza, estuvo observando como carros de todo tipo de marcas y colores, se detenian, no habia silencio, la mùsica clasica junto con los murmuros de la gente que estaba a su alrededor desayunando con amigos o familiares, lo rompia completamente._

_-¿Bella?_

_Desvio su vista del trafico y observo al hombre parado al lado de ella. _

_-¿Edward? -Una pregunta estupida, como iba a olvidar a èl._

_El asintio riendo. -¿como estas? - miro hacia la mesa y la observo nuevamente._

_-Bien ¿y tu? _

_-Tambien. _

_El silencio se hizo presente. Algo incomoda, Bella lo observo. _

_-¿Esperas a alguien? -Preguntò èl._

_Ella nego. -No, vine a desayunar sola._

_-Oh, yo apenas desayunare. -dijo apuntando una mesa màs atras de ella. _

_-Ah. -_

_-¿Nos acompañas? - pregunto Edward sonriendo._

_Bella lo miro seria ¿de quièn venia acompañado? -Este..._

_-Lo siento.- se disculpo èl. -Tal vez te tienes que ir ya y yo..._

_-No, mi madre me hablara cuando este afuera. -explico y miro alrededor en busca del mesero. En cuanto el mesero supo que lo buscaba por medio de una seña, se dirigio hacia ella._

_-¿Si, señorita? _

_Ella sonrio. -La cuenta, por favor. _

_-Eso es un no entonces. - dijo Edward._

_Ella rio. -De hecho es un si. -lo miro a èl y despues al mesero. -Puede llevar la cuenta a su mesa. -señalo al chico de ojos verdes. _

_. . . . ._

_Se levanto de la silla sorprendiendose cuando èl le ayudo con su bolso, sonriendo todo el tiempo se dirigieron a la mesa de èl._

_Su acompañante era una pequeña niña. _

_Bella miro a Edward y despues a la niña, èl se encogio de hombros._

_-Señorita Sophie. -escucho su voz aterciopelada. -¿Què le dije de estar picoteando el pan? _

_La niña inflo sus cachetes. -Lo siento. - se parecia demaciado a èl asi que supuso que era su sobrina._

_El rio y le beso la frente, despues dejo su bolso en un perchero y le saco la silla para que se sentara. _

_La platica se dio, ella habia pagado la cuenta momentos antes, mientras Edward desayunaba, ella le iba platicando como habia sido su vida despues de la muerte de Mike._

_-Si, recuerdo una discusiòn entre ustedes dos. -le comento èl. _

_Ella bajo la mirada. -Creo que la discreciòn no era lo nuestro._

_El rio. -Aveces. _

_Una melodia conocida empezo a sonar. Saco su celular de su bolsa y lo miro. -Mi madre. _

_-Ya estoi afuera._

_-Ok ahorita voy. -dijo y colgo la llamada. -Me tengo que ir. -le contesto mientras se levantaba. Sin dar tiempo a despedidas, se despidio rapidamente de la niña y de èl, ignorando cuando èl le hablo._

_Se supone que ella no iba a volver a verse con nadie relacionado con la familia de Mike._

_. . ._

_**Dias despues -**_

_Su canciòn favorita, la desperto. _

_Miro el celular que estaba en su muro y lo tomo. Tenia una llamada perdida. _

_No conocia el nùmero y lo dejo sobre el muro, iba a volver acomodarse pero de nuevo sonò su celular. _

_-Hola. -contesto adormilada._

_-¿Bella? _

_-Si, ¿quièn es? _

_-Soy Edward. _

_-¿Edward? ¿Todo bien? ¿Paso algo? -pregunto apresuradamente mientras se levantaba._

_-Tranquila, no paso nada, solo que... la madre de Mike me dio tu nùmero._

_-Oh..._

_La madre de Mike...èl si que tenia comunicaciòn con ellos._

_-¿Bella?_

_-Si._

_-Este...¿Haras algo hoy? _

_Bella fruncio el seño y miro al celular. ¿èl la estaba invitando a salir? -Si. - le contesto._

_-Edward. -escucho otra voz varonil. -Sophie no quiere comer... - la niña pensò Bella. -Dile que no habra mascota si no comer.- Bella rio ante tal amenaza.- ...ok..-_

_-¿Què es lo gracioso? -_

_-Tù, amenazas a una pobre niña. _

_-Esta demaciado consentida. -le explico èl._

_Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente. El la estaba invitando a salir y ella aunque su compromiso terminaba a las tres... pero, ¿por que la invitaba a salir? En todo el tiempo que se conocian, nunca habian conversando bien hasta aquel dia._

_-Edward._

_-Oh, disculpa tal vez estabas ocupada. _

_-No de hecho estaba dormida. Me despertaste._

_Edward rio. - En ese caso creo que sere tu despertador._

_Ella rio. _

_Esto era extraño...pensò Bella._

_-Hoy me desocupo a las tres ...¿Nos vemos en algun cafè? -lo invito sintiendose insegura._

_-En el starbucks de la plaza Eclipse ¿u otro? _

_-Nos vemos ahi a las cuatro entonces._

_Se despidieron muy torpemente, en el transcurso del dia ella no dejaba de preguntarse por que èl habia preguntado su numero a la madre de Mike. _

_La madre de Mike... de solo pensar eso le daban escalofrios, esa señora era muy cotilla, tal vez ya ahorita, todo el vecindario sabia que Edward ...¿Edward, què? Pensò...èl la buscaba a lo mejor para platicar de Mike...Y ella sacando concluciones que no son._

_. . ._

_Las cuatro llegò, caminando lentamente entro a la plaza, llegaba tarde. _

_Tipico de ella._

_La impuntualidad era uno de sus defectos, aunque tuviera tiempo suficiente para llegar a alguna cita, siempre ocurria algo que la retrasaba o simplemente se olvidada y ya a la hora se acordaba._

_Sonrio al verlo. Edward estaba en las mesas de afuera, llevaba un traje negro y leia un periodico. _

_**Un par de conciertos, cines y una que otra exposiciòn...& confesaste...**_

_Habian ido juntos a conciertos de grupos de rock clasico que tocaban exitos de otras bandas, un par de copas, platicas cortas por el ruido de la mùsica, bailes improvisados y despues al desperdirse lo hacian con besos...inocentes. Asi que ella no podia decirse que eran simples amigos. _

_Despues, una que otra pelicula y luego la cena para finalizar la noche, donde era cuando mas se conocian, pero extrañamente las platicas siempre regresaban al pasado y hablaban de èl. _

_Fue en una conversaciòn de èl que ella se empezo a preguntar si èl le gustaba Mike. _

_Algo ridiculo._

_. . ._

Se volvian a citar, llevaban un par de semanas saliendo. No habian puesto aun etiquetas a su extraña relaciòn.

Esta vez, la cita era en una exposiciòn de arte abstracto en un centro cultural.

-Perdon por llegar tarde. -èl le susurro al oido.

Ella rio mientras se distanciaba de èl. -Claro, mejor di que no querias llegar a tiempo.

-Te adverti que esto. -hizo un gesto con sus manos. -No me gusta.

-No te obligue a venir. -le recordo ella.

-Pero queria venir contigo.

Ella asintio solamente. -¿Entramos? -señalo las puertas donde estaban colococados los cuadros y algunas esculturas, ella al ver que èl tardaba solo habia pasado a ver que tal estaba.

El asintio y le tomo la mano, ella no se sobresalto, era algo normal entre ellos ya.

Estuvieron viendo y comentando cada obra que se encontraba ahi, faltaban solo pocas para salir de ese lugar y èl bromeaba con ella de eso. Se detuvieron en una donde varias lineas en curvas se entrelazaban entre si.

-¿Què sentido tiene esto? -escucho su pregunta. -Mira, son puros rayones creo que hasta mi bebè lo haria mejor.

Ella lo miro frunciendo el seño. -¿Tù bebè?

El la miro y sonrio. -Si, sophie ¿No te acuerdas de ella?

Bella ignoro su pregunta. -¿es tu hija?

Edward dejo de sonreir. -Si, crei que lo sabias.

Ella negò. -Jamàs me lo dijiste.

Ambos se quedaron callados.

-Me tengo que ir. -se disculpo ella.

Edward no la detuvo.

_Bella llegò ese dia a su casa totalmente distraida, no podia creer que esa niña que vio junto con èl, era su hija. Ahora que lo dice èl, se da cuenta por que el parecido...pero ¿y su mamà? _

_De nuevo su celular sonaba, minutos despues de que saliera habia sonado, ella al ver que era èl, no contesto. Sin ver la pantalla, lo apago y lo tiro sobre su cama. _

_**Al dia siguiente.**_

_**-Ya voy. -Grito Bella al oir de nuevo que tocaban.**_

_**Bajo corriendo las escaleras y fue abrir la puerta. -¿...Edward?**_

_**-Bella, puedo pasar. -señalo adentro.**_

_**Ella fruncio el seño pero lo dejo pasar. -¿Què haces aqui? **_

_**-Vine a explicarme...**_

_**-No, espera. -le interrumpio. -Yo actue mal. -ella se movio incomoda. -Lo siento.**_

_**El negò. -Descuida, debi de hacer bien las presentaciones.**_

_**Ella rio. -Ni siquiera hiciste eso.**_

_**-Entonces me disculpo por eso.**_

_**. . .**_

_Se volvieron a ver, esta vez con ella presente. _

_Sophie jugaba distraidamente con su muñeca. Bella pasaba miradas de èl a Sophie. _

_Edward se aclaro la garganta. -Sophie._

_La niña dejo de jugar y lo miro. _

_-Ella es Bella._

_La niña sonrio. -Hola. -saludo moviendo graciosamente su manita._

_-Es mi novia. _

_Bella lo miro como si estuviera loco. ¿novia? cuando le habia preguntado èl ...dejo de pensar al ver su estupida sonrisa de engreido._

_-Oh, seras mi mamà. _

_Bella miro ahora a la niña. ¿Mamà? ¿Ella? Solo era una adolescente. _

_-No mi amor, pero si ella quiere seran amigas._

_Sophie asintio. -¿Te gustan las muñecas? _

_Bella quiso decirle que las odiaba pero... solo asintio. _

-Nunca me han gustado las muñecas. -le confesò.

Se encontraban en el departamento de èl. Era la primera vez que ella entraba ahi, ambos habian acostado a Sophie, la cual quizo que mañana la llevaran al parque.

-¿Què niña no le gustan? -preguntò Edward mientras la abrazaba. La llevo a uno de los sillones y la sentò sobre su regazo.

Sintio como Edward le empezaba acariciar un hombro. -Una de mis hermanas me espantaba con ellas. - le explico.

El rio. -¿De verdad?

Ella asintio y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de èl. -Recuerdo que tenia una que media mas o menos un metro, mi hermana le ponia un hilo alrededor del cuello de la muñeca y la sentaba en la silla que daba a mi lado de la cama...

-¿Para què hacia eso?

Bella rio. -Lo hacia, por que era lo primero que veia cuando despertaba y ella aprovechaba para jalar el hilo y hacer que la cabeza se moviera.

Edward la abrazo mientras reia. -Oh pobrecita.

_**Apesar de las discusiones, tenian momentos unicos. Pero, el destino no quiso que siguieran juntos.  
><strong>_

Ella entro al departamento de èl con la llave que le habia dado meses atras.

-¿Edward? - pregunto dejando su bolso sobre un sillòn.

Sonrio al ver todo el desastre, juguetes esparcidos por todo el piso, botes vacios apilados sobre la mesa, al parecer èl se habia juntado ese dia con sus amigos.

-En el despacho. -escucho el grito de èl.

Cuidando de no aplastar ningun juguete de Sophie, camino hacia el despacho. Edward estaba sentado en la silla giratoria de atras de su escritorio, jugando con una pluma en sus manos.

El sonrio y estiro un brazo hacia ella.

Bella rio negando. -¿Cuàndo se fueron los chicos? -preguntò mientras caminaba hacia èl, se recargo en una de las orillas del escritorio. -¿Y donde esta Sophie?

Edward ignoro sus preguntas y acerco la silla giratoria a ella, rapidamente la empujo sobre èl y le sonriò. -Se fueron por Jasper y Sophie esta con mi madre. -dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella.

La beso sin darle tiempo a replicar. Un carraspeo los separo.

Bella se giro y observo a los chicos que estaban en la entrada del despacho. Avergonzada se levanto de èl y se situo a su lado de pie. -Hola chicos. -saludo.

Emmet rio. -Si quieren podemos regresar mas al rato.

-Ya Emmet. -dijo Jasper. -Solo veniamos aver si quieres ir al billar.

-No. -dijo Edward.

-Mamà quiere que vayas a su casa Bella.

Edward fruncio el seño. -¿Porquè?

Jasper señalo a Bella. -Creo que Sophie quiere una pijamada.

-¿Aqui? -pregunto Edward.

Emmet rio. -No hombre, en la casa de mamà. Pero, quieren que este Bella asi que si no vas con nosotros te quedaras aqui solito.

-¿Te iras amor?

-Oh, vamos no se pongan cursis y Eddie levanta tu trasero de ahi que nos vamos.

Bella rio. -Creo que una noche de chicas suena bien.

Edward hizo un mohin. -No quiero ir con ellos.

-Por dios Edward, tienes 24 deja de hacer eso. Y bella alejate de èl o es capaz de ...- Emmet callò al ver a su hermano abrazar a su cuñada. -Olvidalo.

-Ya. . . largo de aqui, si Bella no va conmigo no voy al billar.

Bella lo miro. -Ire con tu mamà.

-Pues no voy al billar.

-¿Y te quedaras aqui solo?

El asintio.

Ella suspiro. -Puedo quedarme un rato y despues voy con ...

Una falsa tos la interrumpio. -Bueno, si no les importa seguimos aqui y ya que no iras nos vamos nosotros.

**_Sus amigos se despidieron, ella los miro cruzar esa puerta mientras sentia los brazos de èl a su alrededor, __se quedò con èl. _**

**_Sin saber que ese unico tiempo iba hacer el ùltimo._**

_-Te quiero. -le susurro._

_-Yo tambien. -Bella miro el reloj y suspiro. -Me tengo que ir._

_El negò. -Un rato màs._

_Bella rio. -Anda dejame ir y puedes seguir tu noche de chicos._

_-Ahorita lo que me interesa es una noche contigo. -dijo para despues besarla._

_**Entre besos y planes para el dia siguiente la dejo partir. El entrò y fue directo a su despacho cerrando la puerta tras de si.**_

_**Sin saber que un fuego intenso lo iba a envolver despuès.**_

Esta vez, Bella llevaba un vestido negro.

La Sra Esme la recibio con una triste sonrisa, entro a la sala donde estaba èl.

No habia ataud, tan solo una caja de metal estaba en medio de la mesa del centro. Fotos de èl, estaban por doquier al igual que sientos de arreglos florares.

-Bella. -alzo su vista y observo a Emmet a su lado. -¿Quières agua?

Ella negò. -¿Y Sophie?

Emmet alzo la mano tembloroso, frente a la chimenea. Su pequeña jugaba con la muñeca que ella y Edward le habia regalado tiempo atras.

Armandose de valor, camino hacia ella. -Hola mi amor.

-¡Bella! -sintio sus pequeños brazos en volverla. -¿Dondè esta papà?

Bella la miro, acaso ella no sabia que...Miro hacia atras y se dio cuenta que nadie se habia tomado la molestia de decirle.

-Sophie, tù papà esta en el cielo.

La niña cruzo de brazos. -Eso dice tia, pero cuando vuelve.

Oh entonces si le habian dicho.

-Ven cariño. -la cargo y la llevo hacia afuera. Sintio pasos ademas de los de ella, supuso que seria Emmet.

-Ves eso. -la niña alzo la vista al cielo.

-Si.

-Papi esta cuidandote desde ahi.

-Pero cuando vuelve.

-Sophie, papi no volvera.

-¿Porquè? -preguntò haciendo un mohin.

-Tiene que cuidar a tu abuelito...pero èl te vera desde ahi.

-Yo tambien quiero verlo.

Bella callò, ¿comò podrias hacerle entender a una niña que su papà esta muerto? Suspiro y se acerco a la frente de ella para darle un beso.

Gracias, por leer. Esto es un desahogo tremendo. Mi narraciòn no esta tan bien pero culpen a las lagrimas, corte mucho la historia, nunca hubiera acabado si hubiera explicado cada cosa. Mi psicologa me dijo que hiciera esto (solo lo de escribirlo) pero, tengo amigas aqui y se que ellas se preguntan que tal me va (una tuvo la suerte de hablar con el -annie-) Pues, estoy bien, trato de salir adelante y entendi que para eso hay que dejar ir el pasado, ahora si definitivamente. Lo de abajo es como estan las cosas despues de èl.

_Un año y meses despues.  
><em>

_**Sophie a crecido, pero antes hacia rabietas para conseguir inutilmente ver a su padre. Ella la ve al menos una vez al mes, no es lo mismo desde que èl se marcho.**_

_**Ella va a su departamento aveces, el reporte que dieron los bomberos fue que todo comenzo por un corto circuito. Ella, se pregunta ¿como es que no pudiste salir a tiempo? ¿Porquè tu? La primera vez que entro se sorprendio haber todo destruido, salvo recuerdos de los tres. **_

_**Ella se culpo por mucho tiempo de la muerte de èl, se preguntaba que hubiera pasado si ella hubiera ido al billar contigo, hubieran llegado a las horas y hubieran encontrado todo quemado, luego se alegrarian de haber estado afuera esa noche. **_

_**O que hubiera pasado si ella se hubiera quedado contigo, ¿ambos estuvieran muertos? **_

_**Pero, el hubiera no existe. **_

_Un fantasma no te dara calor en la noche. . ._

_**Una hermosa epoca paso contigo, pero es momento de seguir adelante y aceptar la realidad que ya no estas. **_


	2. Chapter 5

**LEER:** _¿Te gustaria conocer algo de mi libro? Este es el comienzo, no es el primer capitulo completo -obviamente- pero es un pequeño adelanto, unos amigos me han venido diciendo desde hace meses que hiciera esto, para aquellas que no alcanzaron a leer el comienzo del fic "¿Quiero el divorcio?" así podrian ayudarme en algo que se les ha ocurrido a ellos. Resumiendo: Más bien quiero pedirles un favor... __así que les pido que lean el pequeño adelanto, & si les gusto vayan & le dan click en "Me gusta" en Facebook. **http: /www . facebook. com/pages/Quiero-e l-divorcio -Book/ 30611678 6093321 **_

**S**entía todo mi cuerpo adolorido, como si hubiera corrido en un gran maratón. Abrí mis ojos perezosamente, los pequeños rayos de sol que se lograban visualizar a través de la ventana anunciaban que ya había amanecido, de hecho tal vez me había olvidado poner la alarma.

¡Genial! Llegaría tarde a la universidad.

Un momento, esta no era mi habitación. ¿Dónde rayos estaba? ¿Por qué las paredes son color crema? ¡Mis paredes eran color pistache! Me fui incorporando poco a poco. ¿Desde cuándo mis almohadas eran rojas? ¿Y por qué demonios no puedo levantarme? Sentía una presión en mis piernas, ladee mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Jadee, y estaba segura que mis ojos estaban muy abiertos. ¡Un hombre! Él como sea que se llame, solo le cubría la sabana roja que nos tapaba a los dos. Tenía su cabeza escondida entre mis piernas y las abrazaba con sus ambos brazos, como si de una almohada se tratara. Era algo tierno, pensé y entonces caí en la cuenta ¿Qué hacia ese hombre aquí? ¿Y dónde se supone que estoy?

Un constante zumbido resonó en mi cabeza trayendo consigo pequeños flashazos.

¡No puede ser posible!

Eran imágenes de mí, entraba a un bar-casino, vestía un vestido negro que me llegaba a la altura de la rodilla... Entonces, lo recordé. Había huido, cobardemente decidí hacer una única maleta y escapar, al menos solo unos días de todas los problemas de mi familia.

Nunca me había pasado esto, era algo inusual en mí. Jamás eh sido de esas que se van acostando con cualquiera, mucho menos cuando es producto de una borrachera. Mire –una vez más- al hombre que seguía abrazando mis piernas, aun no podía observar su rostro. Me incorpore más para poder verlo, lo único que lograba visualizar era su ancha espalda y sus brazos, veía pequeños lunares recorriendo parte de su brazo izquierdo y su espalda. ¿Eso era un tatuaje? Una extraña mancha negra sobresalía al lado de... ¡Demonios! A mí que me importaba si él tenía o no tatuajes.

Tenía que salir de aquí.

Rece mentalmente para que este hombre no se despertara, decidida intente salir de su firme agarre que me mantenía encarcelada a él, pero era inútil. Bufe con desesperación mientras me dejaba caer en la cama, su agarre era demasiado fuerte.

Quería irme de aquí antes de que él despertara. No quería dar explicaciones, lo más probable era que este hombre siempre acostumbrara acostarse con desconocidas, seducirlas, ofrecerles una copa, para luego llevárselas directo a la cama. ¡Por dios! Claro que él lo hacía, de seguro esto era algo cotidiano en su vida.

Me incorpore nuevamente hacia él para volver intentarlo. En mis labios se formó una pequeña sonrisa, esta vez, el desconocido ni se inmuto cuando logre sacar mis piernas, tome una de las almohadas y la coloque entre sus brazos, el inmediatamente la abrazo sin darme tiempo a ver su rostro. ¡Perfecto! Me iría de aquí sin saber si era atractivo, pero a juzgar por su muy atractivo cuerpo, tenía mis sospechas. Claro, eso sí, él podría tener muy buen cuerpo y tener una cara de espanto. Deseche ese pensamiento de inmediato.

Lo mejor era irme de aquí con la idea de que estuve con alguien atractivo, pensé acercándome a la orilla de la cama con mis manos firmes en la sabana cuidando de no descubrirme y obvio sin destaparlo a él.

– ¡Demonios! – maldije en voz baja.

La prueba evidente de lo que había pasado anoche, se encontraba en el lugar donde minutos antes estaba acostada, una mancha roja se encontraba en la sábana blanca. Si _era _virgen.

**PD: ¿Muy pequeño? Lo sé. Queria poner más pero me dijeron que no, así que... Solo les pido que vayan a la pagina -si les gusto- & me apoyen dando un click en "Me gusta". Otra cosa... Sobre las historias, aun no acabo el capitulo de "Chica Twitter" espero tenerlo terminado para mañana & el resto de las historias, en la semana proxima estare actualizando cada una de ellas. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Mis historias se subirán completas** en el link que esta en mi perfil ;) pasen por allí y espero os gusten :D estarán en archivos para que puedan descargarlas ;)

¡Gracias por la paciencia! ñ.ñ Me voy de fanfiction por las razones que ya os dije en mi página de facebook, por lo tanto he decidido subir mejor esos archivos ñ.ñ

Si os da pereza entrar en mi perfil, este es el link: www .f acebook groups/819077124788474/

junten los espacios :)


End file.
